


Apple Cider

by strawberryreverie



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Time Skip, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryreverie/pseuds/strawberryreverie
Summary: Edelgard has a bit of a crush...





	1. Opening Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Edelgard is 18 in this fic, and Byleth is 20. 
> 
> This is my first post on Ao3! Hi!  
> I plan to continue this series as well as one about f!Byleth and Dimitri!  
> I hope you enjoy!

As autumn arrived at Garreg Mach Monastery, the cold winds turned the leaves from orange to gold, ivy crawled up old stone brick walls, and the sound of students laughter and sparring echoed through the historical halls. The bell tower stood stoically over the campus, ringing out at the top of every hour. 

Meanwhile, Byleth frowned in concentration as he sat in his room, reading over his students’ papers, crossing out lines and adding constructive comments with red ink. The chilled autumn air drafted into his room and made the man shiver despite the fireplace burning nearby.   
Sliding one graded assignment to the side he looked at the remaining essay; Edelgard’s. 

He had always admired Lady Edelgard’s handwriting, enjoyed seeing how her words danced and swirled across the page. He imagined her movements writing those words, where the ink thickened and where it trailed off, where she stopped and where she started. 

Noticing a small error in her writing he quickly crossed it out and wrote a correction alongside it. Byleth noticed that his blunt letters stood awkwardly next to her flowery calligraphy, a harsh reminder that he was just a mercenary with a teaching job, nothing more. He had no noble titles, no acres of land, no estate, no inheritance-

Two quick knocks at his door shook him from his thoughts. “Professor?” A voice muffled by the thick oak doors called out. “Coming, one moment..” Byleth responded hastily, leaving his desk and swinging his coat over his shoulders. He pulled the heavy door back to see none other than Edelgard herself, a tome clutched to her chest and a smile on her face.   
“Professor, I was hoping you could help me get better with magic…specifically fire magic..it’s not something I’d want to practice on my own” she giggled sheepishly. Handing the tome to Byleth she reached into a small woven bag hanging from the crook of her elbow “And..I brought some warm spiced apple cider as well…at least, it was warm when I got it from the cart…” her brows furrowing slightly as she pulled out a lukewarm glass bottle of cider. 

Taken aback by the girl’s thoughtfulness Byleth paused. He stood at the door while she stared back at him, cider in hand, still standing in the cold hallway.   
“I-where are my manners!” Byleth smattered, “Thank you very much Lady Edelgard, of course I would be more than happy to help with your studies.” He bowed his head slightly and opened the door for her to come in. “Perhaps we could try using a simple flame spell to heat the cider up again.” he added as the girl sauntered past him and into the room. 

“Wow! It’s so…cozy in here…” she said, choosing her words carefully as she looked at the mismatched rugs on the floor, the piles of tomes and books scattered about, and the shelves of papers and inkwells behind his desk, his sword propped haphazardly against a table. Her curious eyes turned to his bed, tucked against a corner. There was nothing unique about this bed, it was the same dark red four-poster that came with every dormitory at Garreg Mach, and yet, seeing something so intimately his made a blush creep up on her. 

Thankfully, he didn’t notice, as he was too busy tidying up shelves, clearing the graded papers off his desk, and hopelessly trying to kick all the dust bunnies back under the furniture. “Please excuse the mess” He said, carrying a pile of books to a cabinet, “I wasn’t expecting company today…In fact, if you would rather we studied in the library-“  
“No!” Edelgard exclaimed, and quickly composing herself, “No, it’s much too cold in the library, and besides, I’m already here!” She turned to smile at the professor. 

“Ah, of course, as you wish.” He nodded, turning his attention away from the smiling girl and walking towards the heavy tome and bottle of cider resting on the table in front of his fireplace.   
He sat down in the plush, ornate couch parallel to the table and opened the tome. Hesitantly, Edelgard joined him on the couch, scootching closer to her professor as he explained the different spells, turning page after page of the time-worn book.   
“Here is a somewhat beginner-level spell that you should be able to cast. Just outline the sigils in the book with your hand and I’ll hold the cider.” Byleth said, already reaching for the bottle. 

Edelgard’s eyes widened, she didn’t think that Byleth was actually going to make her try to do magic, was he? The whole time he had been speaking about the tome she was too preoccupied with listening to his voice, watching how his brows furrowed when he spoke about a complex idea, how his hair was the same rich, deep greenish blue of the peacocks her family kept in the royal Adrestian gardens, how his lips moved as he spoke and how soft they looked compared to his stone-cold eyes, how close they were right now, as if she could just lean in and- gods, what was she thinking? Flushed red she turned away from the man she had been staring at this whole time. 

Byleth blinked in confusion at the girl’s response. “Lady Edelgard it’s a simple spell, really, you’ll never improve your magic if you’re too scared to try…”

No response. Edelgard continued to stare at the rug beneath her boots. 

“Here” Byleth offered his hand to the girl who was as red as her cape by now. “I’ll guide your hand to cast the spell, that way if it goes wrong you can blame it on me.”

Gingerly, Edelgard placed her hand in his. He had callouses, no doubt from his years of mercenary fighting. And yet, despite his hard-worked hands, they were gentle in movement. He guided her hand carefully, as if she might break were he too rough. 

Meanwhile, Byleth tried to focus on matching the sigil, on helping his student. Edelgard came here for his instruction after all, he reminded himself. He pushed his thoughts of her to the back of his mind, choosing to focus on the hand movements instead of everything he found intoxicating about her. How soft her hands were, her long, silky hair resting across the side of his shoulder, the scent of her floral perfume hanging in the air. 

The sigil had been completed, and a small flame danced at Edelgard’s fingertips. “Oh! I-I did it! Amazing! It doesn’t even feel hot!” She exclaimed.   
Byleth laughed quietly and held the glass bottle of cider above the flames. After a few moments of Edelgard staring at the flames while Byleth watched her entranced expression, he pulled away the bottle. 

“Right, I think that should be warmed up enough now.” He said, pouring the cider into two cups. The cloudy mixture swirled in the cups, eventually coming to a still as the cinnamon settled to the bottom.   
The two enjoyed the warm drink together, laughing and talking as the sun set and washed the room in its golden autumnal light. 

“Byleth…thank you for helping me today.” Edelgard said, passing her empty mug back and forth between her hands. “And…thank you for choosing the Black Eagles. I know I’m not the only student that has improved greatly since you started teaching here.” 

Byleth set his own mug on the table and looked at the girl. The setting sun shone through his window and lit up her features. He couldn’t tell if it was just the lighting or if her face was blushing.   
What should he say in response to that? ‘I knew I’d choose the Black Eagles as soon as I saw you’? ‘You’re the reason why I gave up life as a mercenary’? ‘You look beautiful right now’? 

He cleared his throat and simply said “It is but my duty Lady Edelgard. Your success at the Officers Academy and beyond is my utmost concern.”


	2. A Class Interrupted

“And then he just said ‘it is my duty that you succeed.’ In that flat voice! And it was going so well!” Edelgard sighed as she slumped over the wooden table. It was breakfast time at the school, and the dining hall was bustling with student activity. Edelgard sat with her close friend Dorothea, sharing a plate of pastries and a hot carafe of the Academy’s finest brewed coffee. 

“Well maybe he’s just not into you.” Dorothea shrugged, reaching for another pastry. “He is a teacher after all. Even if he did like you, he’d probably lose his job at the Academy if anyone found out about you two. Lose his job and then get assassinated by one of your dad’s scary men.” She laughed. 

“It’s not funny!”  
“It kinda is.” 

Edelgard pouted, crossing her arms and leaning back on her chair. She watched her classmates, specifically the boys. There was Ferdinand, who was constantly annoying her to no end and making everything into a competition, Linhardt, who was generally too lazy for her tastes, Hubert, who’s devotion and obsession for her honestly creeped her out, and Caspar, who was too much of a little-brother type. 

Then there were the other house leaders, Dimitri and Claude, or even their housemates, but then that would open a whole can of worms with her father and the Adrestian throne. Besides, she already knew what she wanted.   
And what she wanted was as unattainable. 

Leaning back to the table she took a sip of the coffee and poked at her croissant with a fork.   
Byleth had been so kind to her yesterday, had it really been nothing more than courtesy? Was he giving her such favorable treatment because she was royalty? Yes, that must be it, she decided.   
Her feelings were selfish, after all. Dorothea was right- even if something were to happen between her and Byleth it could lead to major consequences…Byleth could lose his job..or his life, even. 

“Hey, Elly, snap out of it” Dorothea said, waving her gloved hand in front of Edelgard’s face. “C’mon, the bell rang already, we’re going to be late to our history lesson with Dr. Hanneman. Don’t tell me you have a crush on him too!” She joked, standing up from the table and pocketing an orange for later.   
“Oh, stop it Dorothea!!” Edelgard said, slapping her friend lightly on the arm.   
_____________________

Dr. Hanneman’s classroom was on the second floor, and had great big windows overlooking the training grounds. Yellow and orange leaves fluttered past these window panes as the chilly outside weather seeped into the room.   
Edelgard and Dorothea had been moved to opposite sides of the classroom for talking too much at the beginning of the school year, so Edelgard was seated with one of the large windows on her left and Petra on her right. 

“Much cold today, yes?” Petra smiled.  
“Oh yes, Petra, very much so.” Edelgard responded, absentmindedly drawing in her notes out of boredom.  
“Professor has no worry for cold, it seems?”   
“Hanneman? I don’t think he realizes how cold his classroom gets.”  
“No, not doc-tor Hanneyman.” Petra said, pointing past Edelgard and out the window. 

Below them Professor Byleth stood out in the training grounds, resting his sword over his shoulder. He appeared to be instructing students from the Blue Lions. His dark cloak swayed behind him as he pushed his long hair back against his forehead. Dimitri stood at the forefront, readying his lance.   
The prince struck forward first, and was stopped mid-swing by Byleth’s blade. Byleth quickly stood back and shifted his weight against the lance, forcing Dimitri to stumble and regain his footing. 

Edelgard and Petra had completely given up on whatever ancient history Dr. Hanneman had been lecturing about, and instead stared through the window at the intense battle taking place, their breaths fogging up the cold glass. 

Dimitri’s swings had become careless and messy, and Byleth took the opportunity to wedge his sword below the spearhead and direct the lance into the ground, knocking the weapon out of Dimitri’s hands. Dimitri surrended, looking sheepish and over-exerted with his hands on his knees.  
Byleth tugged the lance out of the ground and handed it back to the prince, patting the boy on the shoulder. He put his sword back in its sheath and continued speaking to the students. 

Edelgard and Petra were both pressed up against the glass, watching the spectacle when  
down below, Ingrid noticed the two girls watching. ‘PETRA! EDELGARD! She called out, waving both her hands excitedly at the two girls.   
“Oh my gods.” Edelgard muttered, covering her face with her hands and sinking down from the window.  
Petra waved excitedly back at Ingrid.   
Edelgard peeked through her hands to see the Blue Lions students laughing, and Byleth scolding Ingrid for disrupting the lesson. 

“Miss. Von Hresvelgr. Miss. McNairy. Is there something you would like to share with the class?” Dr. Hanneman asked sternly.   
“No sir.” The two girls responded meekly, returning to their note-taking and suppressing laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a fun little chapter to pad out Edelgard's relationships with her fellow classmates and the Academy setting! More Byleth x Edelgard goodness coming soon hehe...


	3. A Confession

Tugging off his heavy armored boots, Byleth fell unceremoniously into his bed.  
It had been a long week of helping students, keeping up appearances with the staff and church, and...avoiding Edelgard.  
It was for the best that he ignored her, he had decided. Treat her as he would any other student and he would get over his hormonal feelings eventually. There were simply too many obstacles and moral dilemmas between the two. 

“What’s your issue?” A condescending young voice asked. Sothis had been waiting for Byleth to return, and she had questions for him.  
Byleth lazily looked over at the manakete and groaned, flipping onto his stomach with his head buried in a pillow. “I’m not in the mood for your questions, goblin.” 

“GOBLIN!?” The girl repeated indignantly, leaving her seat on the desk and bounding over to Byleth, arms folded dramatically. “I’ll have you know I’m no /goblin/. Pah! You should see me in my dragon form I’d-“  
“I really don’t want to hear it, Sothis. I’m not in the mood.” He muttered into his pillow.

“Oh I know,” Sothis remarked slyly, “This is about that princess girl isn’t it?”  
“Empress”  
“Huh?”  
“EMPRESS, Sothis, not princess. At least, she’s going to be an empress.”  
“So if she’s /going/ to be an empress but she isn’t just yet then that makes her a princess.”  
“I don’t think it does but I don’t know enough about nobility to disprove you.” He lifted his head up just enough to glare at the girl over his pillow. 

“You obviously have feelings for her, so why have you been ignoring her for the past five days? I swear, humans can be so confusing.” She said simply, leaning back against the bedpost.  
“I’ve been ignoring her because its the only way I can get rid of the feelings I have for her. Or at least to stifle them.” He responded, turning over to lay on his back, arms crossed behind his head. “I don’t know how the whole courtship thing works for manaketes…but there’s two major reasons why I can’t be with her. The first, is that she’s my student and I’m a teacher. The second is that she’s royalty.”

“So?” Sothis interjected. “You have divine blood too you know? Why else would I bother dealing with such a moody guy if it wasn’t part of my holy contract?”  
“I may have divine blood but that doesn’t make me royalty. Her family would disapprove of the marriage, if it even got that far…And that doesn’t really solve the whole teacher-student thing.” He added, pulling himself up out of bed and walking over to the window. 

A gossamer frost crept up the edges of the windowpane. By now most of the trees had lost their golden leaves, and the view outside looked cold and gray. The campus was empty save for a student or two shivering through the cold and rushing to the dining hall. The light of the bell tower shone through the fog blanketed around the Academy. It stood tall and proud, a beacon of honor and righteousness.  
Byleth wasn’t feeling very honorable or righteous these days…If only things were simpler…If only they could be together, to say “damn the consequences!” and not feel shame for their actions or feelings. 

He heard Sothis flop down onto the bed, and he glanced to see her lazily re-braiding her hair, deep in thought. 

Turning back to the window the man sighed. He thought about Edelgard, about her smile, the way her silky hair fell down her shoulders, the smell of her perfume, her soft hands, the way he felt her eyes on him during classes, watching his every move as he lectured. 

He thought about her responsibility as house leader and future Empress, he thought about the life she had ahead of her after she had graduated from the Academy, and he thought about his own inferiority. 

Maybe he had been too harsh by ignoring her outright. She was the house leader, after all, they had to speak eventually. He had to grow out of his boyish affections he felt for her, and focus on being a teacher to the Black Eagles. Byleth nodded to himself as he turned away from the window, reaching for his sword and sliding it into the sheath hanging from his belt. 

“Where are you going?” Sothis asked, sitting up and watching the man latching his heavy chest plate and arm guards to himself.  
“There’s a teacher’s meeting taking place in half an hour,” he said, swinging his cloak onto his shoulders. “Hand me my gloves?” 

_____________________

Walking back to his room after he had finished discussing the upcoming winter term with his fellow teachers, Byleth stopped dead in his tracks. At the end of the hall, standing in front of his door was Edelgard. She turned to look at him, and didn’t say a word. 

Byleth’s heart pounded, and his mind raced. What is she doing here? At this time of night? If anyone were to see her here there would be rumors…  
He continued walking to his door, to Edelgard. The feelings he had tried to suppress boiled inside of him when he saw her up close, the firelight of the candles flickering over her face, her pale lilac eyes staring back at him. 

She cleared her throat. “Byleth…I…have something to confess,” she says quietly, almost too quietly to hear, “I can’t stop thinking about you. Whenever I see you I feel nervous and shy and…I think I’ve fallen for you. I’ve tried to tell you this after class, in the halls, out in the field, but…it’s like you’ve been ignoring me recently…”

His heartbeat doubles. “I-We can’t do this Edelgard…” He responds, their eyes locked to one another.

“Why not?” Edelgard asks, already knowing the answer. Her voice is defensive, but it warbles, her face is burning and she feels like she is going to cry. 

“You’re my student and a noble. Without this teaching position or my father’s knighthood, I’m nothing, a nobody… you deserve someone better…you deserve so much more.” He says quietly. 

“I don’t care.” Edelgard said, staring down at the floor trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes. “I don’t care about status. I don’t care about any of it!”  
“Edel-“  
“No! Just stop it! I’m tired of everyone walking on eggshells around me because of my position! I didn’t ask to be born into the Adrestian imperial family! I never asked to be empress! I just want to feel like a normal girl for ONCE in my life! Just let me have friends, and parties, and crushes…just let me be a normal girl.” She didn’t bother trying to hide the tears anymore, she let them run down her face, she let her eyes go red, she let herself cry for the first time in what felt like ages. 

Byleth stood in shocked silence, watching the girl cry.

“And you’ve been ignoring me for days and now I know why” she rubbed her hand against her cheek, wiping the tears away. “It’s because of my title. That’s the reason for everything that happens to me isn’t it? You were only nice to me because I’m the heir to the Adrestian empire…” she said, her voice giving out. 

“That’s not true.”  
“What? That everything in my life has been handed to me because of my status?” Edelgard replies bitterly. “I assure you it is, Professor.”

“No. About why I treated you kindly.” Byleth placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. “It wasn’t because you were the heir to anything, It was because you carry such determination and confidence in your character. The way you treat your classmates like equals, how your presence lights up whatever room you enter, how you always try your hardest, even with subjects you think you’re terrible at…and…although I’ve always tried to avoid my own feelings…because I feel the same way about you.” Byleth admitted. 

This is wrong, he reminds himself.  
His body betrays these thoughts and takes a step forward anyways. 

He looks down at the girl standing before him. Her tears have stopped, and she stares wide-eyed up at him. “Do you…do you really mean that…?” She asks cautiously.  
“I do.” He says bluntly in response. His face reddens as she continues to stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to make this fic longer but it's turning out a bit shorter than I had in mind! I hope that's okay!  
> !!! The next (and final) chapter is going to be mostly smut just a heads up! Nothing super graphic but definitley smutty.  
> I'll finish editing and upload it tommorow! See ya then! :)


	4. Let Consequences be Damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...as promised in the tags, here is the 'eventual smut' chapter, so reader beware & enjoy ;)

The heavy door slammed behind them as Byleth pinned Edelgard up against it.   
One of his hands combed deep though her snowy hair, while the other hiked her leg up, gripping her soft thigh as he pressed his body weight against her and the door.   
Edelgard gasped as she felt his kisses trail up her neck.

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do this…” He whispered into her ear and felt the goosebumps appear on her leg.   
“Professor-“ Edelgard moaned, but was cut off by Byleth’s mouth on hers.   
The two kissed passionately, slight sounds of pleasure emitting from the both of them. Edelgard’s hands clawed desperately at the man, as if she couldn’t get enough of him. Her fingers vied for purchase under his chest plate, and he took the hint. 

Pausing briefly from their kiss, Byleth quickly removed his cloak and chest plate, leaving just his tight black sweater on. Likewise, Edelgard had tossed her blazer and cape to the ground, struggling to unbutton her undershirt with shaky hands. 

Byleth dragged his hands down her waist and pulled her close to him once again, resuming their kiss. The two stumbled away from the door and further into his room, tripping over piles of books and furniture and laughing through their kisses. Edelgard felt them reach his bed and pushed him down onto it. She pulled away and smiled at the man below her, pushing a stray strand of hair away from her face, shirt partially unbuttoned, panting and laughing. 

Byleth smiled up at her and backed up farther into the bed, legs sprawled until his back was against the pillows. Edelgard followed him past the bed curtains on her hands and knees. They continued their kiss, Edelgard leaning in to him as he held her for support. 

His hands slowly slid up the back of her legs, past her skirt, stopping when he felt her soft, plush skin beneath lace.   
For a brief moment he paused, what was he doing? This behavior is beyond inappropriate…What would happen if anyone found out about this? The Academy? Her father, the Emperor? The other students? 

The sensation of something rubbing against his lower half pulled Byleth out of his own head. Edelgard was resting her head against his chest as her hand teased the bulge in his trousers.   
“I’m sorry I- we don’t have to do anything too drastic..” He said, contradicting his own words by leaning into her touch. 

Edelgard giggled and positioned herself over him, sitting on his bulge with her face mere inches from his own. Even more inappropriate thoughts filled his head.   
“But I want to. I want you to show me how badly you want me.” She said softly, lust dripping from her words. 

Needing no further instruction, Byleth obliged her order. His hands made their way to her chest, feeling her breasts beneath her blouse.   
“Take it off.” She said, watching his hands.   
Byleth said nothing, as his hands made quick work of the buttons lining her shirt, exposing her black lacy bralette beneath.   
“Coming to visit your teacher with something like this on..,” He said, staring at her body. “It’s like you had this in mind.” 

“Maybe I did.” She smiled, her hands behind her back, undoing the clasp and letting the bralette fall.  
Byleth traced his fingers across her breasts lightly, his thumbs circling over her most sensitive spots as she leaned back onto him, kissing him with her open mouth and hopelessly grinding herself against his bulge.

She kissed him over and over again. “Byleth…” she murmured between breathless kisses.  
“Mhmm?”  
“I want you inside me…I want you to fuck me.” She said, embarrassed by her own words. 

A pause. Oh gods, she froze. I’ve really done it this time. That was too much. He’s going to think I’m so shallow, that I’m-

Without a word, Byleth’s strong arms flipped Edelgard onto her back so that she lay below him. He pushed her hair back from her face, let his hands trace their way down her neck, her chest, her stomach, her thighs. He sat up and pulled his sweater off with one arm and looked down at the girl below him.

She stared back in awe at his toned, muscular body, slighting shining in the candlelight from sweat. Tenderly, she reached a hand out to his overworked abs, letting her hand follow his body’s natural curvature further down, until she stopped at the waistband of his pants. Her eyes flickered up to meet his own watching her with amusement.   
“Should I remove them?” He asked, lifting a brow.  
“Yes, I think you should.” She nodded seriously.   
_____________________

Byleth lined his dick up against her opening. “And you’re absolutley sure you want to do this?” He paused and asked the girl laying beneath him. She nodded, “Yes..Byleth…please…” she whimpered, her nails digging into his sides.   
“As you wish” he nodded once, slowly pushing his length into her. “Ah-a..hhhh…” She grimaced at his size penetrating her, thinking about the nights she had spent alone in her dormitory with just her fingers and thoughts of him. Despite all of her fantasies and daydreams, nothing had prepared her for the real thing. 

“Gods…I-Ah..” Edelgard gave up trying to speak, and focused on the feeling instead. She lifted her arms over her head, her fingers grasping at the pillows and bedsheets. Byleth’s member thrusted deep into her, pulled back, pushed in, over and over, picking up speed as she felt the pain melt away into pleasure. 

Byleth buried his face in her shoulder, biting and kissing at her neck and he pounded into her.   
“I don’t know if I can last much longer…” he said through gritted teeth. “Where should I-“  
“Do it in me.” Edelgard whispered, wrapping her legs around his torso. “I want to feel it all.” 

In spite of any common sense, hearing Edelgard say those words was enough to send Byleth over the edge. 

He thrusted into her once, then again, his pace slowing down but his length going deeper and deeper with each movement. He pressed his hips against her own, his member buried deep inside her and came. He moaned into her neck as the orgasm washed over him, as he felt his seed spill out and into her.   
_____________________

Exhausted, the two laid on the bed, breathing heavily. Outside, the bell tower rang out and the season's first snowflakes had begun to fall. Winter had arrived at Garreg Mach, but it was plenty warm between those bed curtains. 

Edelgard shifted to her side, looking at the ex-mercenary she had exasperatingly pined after since they met those many months ago. 

“I really think I’m in love with you.” She said softly, a hand on his chest.   
Byleth placed his own hand on top of hers and turned to look at the girl.   
“Me too.” He smiled, brushing a strand of hair away from her face but letting his touch linger by her flushed cheek.  
She giggled softly and pulled him close, wrapping the covers around the two, her head pressed against his shoulder and neck, his arms hugging her close to his body. 

They would have to face the consequences of their actions in the morning, but for now let consequences be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this lil fic! I look forward to writing more in the future!!   
> Suggestions are welcome for any other Three Houses characters, and I think my next one will be F!Byleth/Dimitri so keep an eye out! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
